In the past, in radio receiver and magnetic tape player combinations, the front panel of the unit includes a door member which covers the cartridge receiving opening in the tape player and a dial scale having indicia thereon to indicate the frequency to which the radio receiver is tuned. However, because such a construction was bulky, its adaption to fit into the dash panel presented many drawbacks. To overcome this deficiency, many prior art devices combined the cartridge door member and dial scale together. In such a device, the dial member included also indicia thereon and a pointer mechanism therein for indicating the frequency to which the radio receiver is tuned. Necessarily, such a pointer mechanism was pivotally mounted so that it can be pivoted out of the way with the pivoted dial door when a cartridge was inserted into the opening. Moreover, such devices required the use of complex linking systems such as either pulleys or levers between the pointer mechanism, the door member and the radio control mechanism to position the pointer to indicate the frequency to which the radio receiver is tuned. Consequently, such devices have resulted in a player construction that is complex in structure and, therefore, costly to manufacture.
More recently, some prior art devices have included a mirror surface mounted to the inside of the dial member to reflect the position of a movable pointer to indicate the frequency to which the radio receiver is tuned. However, such devices have been bulky in construction and costly to manufacture and have resulted in a parallax effect in visually reading the frequency to which the radio receiver is tuned because the mirror image of the movable pointer is necessarily some distance from the indicia on the dial door.